


hiding in limelight

by masonjars



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, self-degradation idk if that's a thing but Yes, set after Komaeda goes through the Final Dead Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonjars/pseuds/masonjars
Summary: "He can’t complain about being used when he offers himself up on a platter, opens his insides and begs for someone to fuck him up."Komaeda pulls Hinata away from the beach party for something more important.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164
Collections: Komahina_Kink_Exchange





	hiding in limelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Problematic_Problem_Child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Problematic_Problem_Child/gifts).



> this work is for the jabbercock island kink exchange! i have been going through some pretty frustrating writers block and struggled with figuring out what to write, but i hope that doesn't shrine through. i wanted to write something set after Komaeda goes through the Final Dead Room and something that has a Hinata who's dealing with the knowledge of being talentless. it's been a while since i've played sdr2 so my canon may be a bit fucky but we are here for the pornography 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The sounds from the beach are quieter here behind the cottages, his classmates' laughter and yells drowned out by the hum of the air conditioner condenser. Komaeda had caught Hinata the second he broke off from the group to refill his drink, practically dragging him here before their friends could notice their absence.

“Is there something you want?” Hinata asks, and the question sounds stupid to his own ears. Komaeda just looks at him, the dim light from the moon and the shade from the cottage offering little clarity to his facial expression. 

“I didn’t think you were that dumb,” he says, and he crowds him up against the terra-cotta wall until Hinata’s back is flushed against it, “We don’t have a lot of time, you know.” 

It’s nice--the look in his eyes like Hinata’s trapped prey, ready to be devoured whole. His past looks of endearment, of idolization, all erased and replaced with the hardened edge of hatred. An expression like he’s an annoying gnat flying around his head, something that’s lower than dirt. It’s what he deserves for being talentless, and now Komaeda knows it too, saw it for himself in the Final Dead Room. Pretending to be something more than what you really are is just blasphemy. 

Komaeda pushes on his shoulders and he takes the hint, dropping to his knees. Hinata shuffles forward to unbuckle his belt and Komaeda knocks his hands away, fusses with his tight jeans and pulls his dick out himself. Hinata opens his mouth wide, already feeling his mouth start to drool in anticipation and his face flush with the embarrassment of it. Komaeda feeds him his cock, slides it along the slick surface of his tongue, and he wills his jaw to stay slack and open, offering himself up as a hole to fuck. He tastes like sweat, the island humidity thick no matter where you go. 

“Can you imagine if everyone else saw you like this?” Komaeda says, and he entangles his hands in Hinata’s hair, “Don’t you think everyone would be disgusted by the real you?” 

He lets himself imagine it, being found with a hard-on in his jeans from a cock in his mouth. Being found letting someone use his mouth like he’s a toy. It thrills him and makes him sick to his stomach all at once. Komaeda’s fingers dig into Hinata’s scalp, his grip on the strands tightening. He thrusts forward, harsh and abrupt, buries himself in Hinata’s throat. Hinata’s throat constricts as he gags, his lips wrapped around the base of Komaeda’s cock as he holds his head in place. Hinata can feel tears pin pricking at the corner of his eyes as he takes panicked breaths through his nose, his body wanting to pull away but Komaeda’s hands keeping him trapped. 

Komaeda releases him, his cock slipping out of his mouth. He sputters, wipes the drool off his chin with his shirt sleeve. “You can do better than that, can’t you?” Komaeda says, and it’s mocking, his dick hanging heavy between his legs and glistening with spit.

He nods, the words cutting through him like a hot knife. He wants to be useful, to be good. He holds his mouth open again. “You’re like a dog,” Komaeda sighs, his dick sliding back into his mouth, “Stupid and obedient.”

Komaeda starts fucking his mouth in earnest, the wet gagging sounds coming from Hinata mixing with his sighs of pleasure as he drags his dick in and out. Hinata takes it all, gagging and scrambling for purchase with his fingers in the sand, because he’s useful like this. Innately worthless where it matters, but a brainless slut that can hold his mouth open for cock. He lets himself focus on the feeling of it, the drool sloppily cooling on his chin, wills himself not to gag. He can tell from the stuttering of Komaeda’s hips, his thrusts becoming erratic and messy, that he's close. He closes his eyes in anticipation as Komaeda pulls out quickly, his breathing ragged. He can feel him press his cock against his sweaty cheek as the first splash of hot cum hits his face. His own dick throbs in his jeans, and he feels disgusted and desperate all at once as Komaeda finishes, splattering over one of his eyes and down the side of his face where it drips down his chin. He wipes away the residual from his eye and blurrily looks up to Komaeda tucking himself back in his jeans, his belt lightly clinking as he buckles it. 

The end is always abrupt. Komaeda gets what he wants and leaves him. He can’t complain about being used when he offers himself up on a platter, opens his insides and begs for someone to fuck him up. 

“I’m going back.” Komaeda says, and he turns away as Hinata watches him disappear behind the line of cottages.

Hinata slumps back against the cottage wall. He opens his jeans frantically, pulling his dick out and greedily fucking his fist. He doesn’t have much time before people will notice he’s gone. The cum feels sticky on his face, the mix of spit and sweat making him feel disgusting. He drags a thumb through most of the mess, sucking it into his mouth, the taste of salt and the depravity of it making his hand go faster. When he cums, spilling over his fist and into the sand, he feels as hollow inside as he did before.

He makes quick work of cleaning himself up, wiping his face as clean as he can get it and inefficiently wiping the cum and sand off his hands. He straightens himself, buttoning his jeans and smoothing his shirt. He can hear music still playing from the beach. He sneaks like a coward along the outer edge, walks back up to the group once he thinks no one is watching.

Komaeda’s sitting alone, drinking out of a plastic cup. Hinata looks at him and Komaeda holds his gaze, like a challenge. Hinata is the one who looks away.

“Hey, do you want to play Mario Kart with me?” Chiaki asks, startling him. He nods, following her to sit around the campfire. He slips back into his regular self easily as he talks with her, but he still feels the pins under the surface. The idea he shouldn’t be here, the idea he’s living a lie, the idea he’s just a fucking freak who has tricked everyone into thinking he’s anything more than that. 

“Are you okay?” Chiaki asks, her fingers lightly clinking around her handheld, “You’ve ran into three bananas already.”

“I’m fine,” he smiles, “why wouldn’t I be?”


End file.
